UCW Halloween Rampage 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fifth edition of UCW's biggest show of October.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_Halloween Rampage!_

* * *

We're in an arena in Rosemont, Illinois decorated with Halloween-themed stuff and the crowd (most of them wearing costumes) cheering loudly.

"We're live from Rosemont, Illinois, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, and this is UCW Halloween Rampage!"

"You know what's really scary? The Halloween franchise is taking place in Illinois! We must be careful in case Michael Myers is somewhere around!" Bobby said.

"Dude, you need to stop watching John Carpenter movies. They have a bad influence on you."

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a Fatal Four-Way scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Arcaders, from Los Angeles, California, VIDEO MAN!"

Video Man's appearance changed a lot since he was last seen on PPV: he was no longer wearing a mask, revealing his well-groomed black hair, a white open jacket decorated with video game stickers, a black shirt with a white 8-bit skull, black leather pants that had "VIDEO MAN" marked in red on either side, and white boots.

Video Man got cheered as he made his way into the ring and performed some Fortnite dances.

**(5150)**

"The second contestant, representing the 5150 Legacy, GUARDIAN GOON!"

Double G received a mix ovation as he walked out and got into the ring where he was forced to remove his hockey mask and take away his hockey stick.

The titantron started glitching and the name "Desmond Johan" appeared on it. The spotlights then turned on onto Desmond Johan who appeared on the entrance stage.

**(Waiting For a Sign)**

"The third contestant, from Kiruna, Sweden, "The Hacker" DESMOND JOHAN!"

He carefully walked into the ring where he removed his cap and bandana to reveal his short black hair and goatee before doing the same with his vest.

**(Doom Fist)**

"And the final contestant, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, "The Doom Fist" DRAKE ARIES!"

The fans cheered as Drake Aries walked out. He got into the ring and warmed himself up a bit before pulling his towel into a corner and staring at his three opponents.

The ref called for the bell and the opponents all stared at each other before Guardian Goon screamed: "The 5150 Legacy rules!" This earned him a simultaneous Superkick from Video Man and Desmond which knocked him out of the ring.

Drake then started giving blows alternatively to both men until Video Man kicked him in the guts and Desmond caught him with a Running Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown. Desmond then gave a few blows to Video Man before tossing him out of the ring and turning toward Drake who surprised him with a Doom Fist (Sucker Punch) in the face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Video Man got back in the ring and charged at Drake who caught him with a Samoan Drop followed by a Standing Moonsault and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Drake attempted to go for another Doom Fist on Video Man who ducked and kicked him in the guts for a DDT. Then, as Drake rested onto the middle rope, Video Man jumped above the top rope to hit a Springboard Dropkick to his head.

However, that did not stop Drake from jumping out onto him with a Springboard Plancha. At the same time, Desmond clotheslined Guardian Goon out of the ring next to the other two and then jumped out on all three with a Top Con Hilo.

The Hacker then brought Video Man back in the ring for a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Desmond went for a Superkick which Video Man countered into a Romero Special submission move. However, before Desmond could tap out, Drake climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on both men with a Frog Splash. By doing so, he ended up on top of Desmond.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Guardian Goon jumped in time to break the pin. As he rested in a corner, Desmond charged at him and got caught by a Scoop Powerslam from the 5150 Legacy member. He then ducked a dropkick from Video Man and replied with a devastating Spin Kick in his face which knocked him down and followed by lifting Drake for a Death Valley Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He attempted to apply a Piledriver on the Doom Fist, only for Desmond to catch him from behind with a Side Suplex and then climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Meteora followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Desmond climbed another top turnbuckle for another aerial move, only for Double G to jump up and catch him with a Super Cutter from there. At the same time, Drake, who previously climbed another top turnbuckle, jumped on Goon with a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DRAKE ARIES!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the winner who rose his fists in victory.

"Wow! Another impressive victory for the Doom Fist in UCW!" Joey exclaimed, impressed.

"We see he did his studies to learn not only how to win singles matches but also fata four-ways!" Bobby added with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Adventure Of A Lifetime)**

"The following contest is a Three-Way Tag Team Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first, representing the CP9, the team of YELLOWBOY & PSYCHOZ!"

The crowd cheered for the duo who came out with the CP9 flag and clapped in some fans' hands on their way into the ring where they showcased some agile moves.

**(The Second Truth In Retaliation)**

"The second challengers, the team of "The Ghost Fox" Ajax & "The Samoan Juggernaut" Raptor Reigns, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The duo also got cheered as they made their way through the audience, fist-bumping some fans, and jumped over the barricade before getting into the ring where they posed and glared at their opponents.

**(Heavy)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of Bagwell McBeef and Brick Wall, HEAVY WALL!"

The two huge champions were well-welcomed as they made their way into the ring and posed together before giving their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Bagwell (Tiger Girl), Yellowboy (Elena Hope), and Raptor (Diana Batist) all started for their team while their partner went in their corner. Bagwell and Raptor got face-to-face as they were pretty excited to face each other. Yellowboy was getting annoyed by the fact that they ignored her and eventually pushed both of them.

This was a mistake as they both started beating him down before throwing him outside the ring, by the top rope. Bagwell then caught Raptor from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

The two men started exchanging uppercuts and chops until Raptor got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to receive a back elbow that almost made him backflip. Bagwell then Irish Whipped Raptor in the ropes and caught him with a Pop-up Powerbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Bagwell then went for a Running Senton but Raptor dodged it, letting Bagwell crash hard on the mat. He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes but didn't saw Brick Wall tapping on his partner's shoulder, making him enter in the match.

Bagwell reversed the Irish Whip with a European Uppercut to Raptor that caused him to fall backward and allowed Brick Wall to give a headbutt on the back of his head from the apron. He then got in and started giving multiple elbow strikes to Raptor's head before ending with a dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Brick Wall got Raptor back up, Yellowboy came back into the ring and ducked the two men before knocking both of them down with an Handspring Back Pele Kick to the top of their heads. He then caught Raptor with an Hurricanrana before kicking Brick Wall's stomach and using the ropes for a Tornado DDT with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Raptor rested in a corner, Yellowboy charged into her with a Cartwheel Stinger Splash before charging at Brick Wall who caught her with a Bear Hug submission hold. Yellowboy quickly reached for the ropes which didn't stop Brick Wall from knocking him down with a Roaring Elbow followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Psychoz got in to break the pin and dragged Yellowboy to his corner to make the tag. Brick tried to Roaring Elbow him, but he ducked and hit his head with an Enzuigiri which caused him to fall.

He then hit him in the corner with a Running Hell Kick before locking her into an Armbar submission hold. He then noticed that Raptor was about to tag Ajax in and went to grab his foot. However, Brick Wall caught him from behind with a German Suplex which allowed Raptor to tag Ajax in.

Ajax ducked Brick Wall before catching him with a Double Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown. He then slammed his head on the mat with a Running Hurricanrana. He then knocked Bagwell off the apron with a dropkick to the legs before running out into him with a Suicide Dive.

As he got on the apron, Psychoz came at him and Ajax smashed his head before jumping and hit him with a Springboard Forearm Smash and twisted his arm before climbing a top rope and applying a Springboard Moonsault DDT. Yellowboy came in and Ajax ducked him before kicking his guts and applying a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

He then went to Brick Wall who was resting in a corner and Irish Whipped him in the opposite one which allowed him to jump on the second rope and perform a Missile Dropkick on Ajax. He then grabbed his legs and applied his Giant Swing on Ajax before tagging Bagwell in.

He went to grab Raptor from the apron and make him flip into the ring before noticing that him, Ajax, Yellowboy, and Psychoz were resting in all four corners. This made him smile. He hit all four of them with a corner Body Avalanche three times.

He then knocked Raptor down with a Discuss Lariat before catching Psychoz's legs and performing a Great Swing for 20 turns before locking a Camel Clutch submission hold. Ajax came to break the hold before Psychoz could submit.

However, Brick Wall then lifted Ajax on his shoulders and performed a Spinning Torture Rack for 20 turns before putting him down and locking in a Overhead Single Leg Boston Crab submission hold that caused him to scream in pain. Yellowboy quickly came in to break the hold.

He ran in the ropes for a Springboard Hurricanrana, but Brick Wall caught him with a Roaring Elbow in mid-air. He then applied his Avalanche (Powerslam/DDT combination) with Bagwell and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, HEAVY WALL!"

The two big men rose their title belts in victory after the ref brought them.

"What a match! There were bodies flying everywhere!" Joey exclaimed.

"When you're up against two powerhouses like Heavy Wall, you better come up prepared or get ready to suffer," Bobby pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Suicide Solution)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Nearby Street, EXULLUX!"

The man wearing a skull mask came out to mix reception as he clapped in fans hands and got into the ring where he made some poses.

**(Motivation)**

"And his opponent, from the Lands of Samoa, LANUOLA!"

The tall Samoan girl was cheered by the audience as she remained focused and got into the ring. After checking on them, the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Exullux quickly went to grab Lanuola's waist from behind, only for her to kick him in his stomach and uppercut his face. She then went for a clothesline which Exullux ducked and jumped in the ropes to hit a Disaster Kick to her face.

As she was lying down, Exullux followed with a Shining Wizzard and a Standing Shooting Star Press, ending with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lanuola got back up while holding Exullux in her arms and pulled him up on her shoulders for a Scoop lift spun out into an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver. As Exullux rested in a corner, Lanuola ran and hit a running boot to his face followed by a knee strike to the chin.

She then lifted him up for a Burning Hammer followed by a Chokehold Spanish Fly and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, LANUOLA!"

The audience cheered for her as she rose her fist in victory.

"And this match didn't even last three minutes! I think this is a testament to how strong Lanuola has become!" Joey said.

"Or maybe it's just that Exullux is very weak," Bobby said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, "The Final Real Cowboy" CHARLES ALSTON!"

The cowboy came under loud boos but he didn't care and simply got into the ring. There, he put his jacket and hat in a corner while waiting for his opponent to come out.

**(Bad Deeds)**

"And his opponent, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, from Dallas, Texas, CHUCK WOODS!"

Chuck came out with his new appearance. His born beard was longer and he still had his white headband around his messy brown hair. His dress now consisted of white MMA shorts, black MMA gloves, and black protection for his upper teeth.

He came out and shouted like a monster before getting into the ring. Charles wasted no time and immediately attacked him after he entered. The ref eventually made him stop and checked on Chuck who quickly tackled Charles to the ground and started giving him violent blows.

Eventually, the ref forced them apart and they locked in a clinch which saw Chuck easily push Charles back. The cowboy angrily groaned before locking in another clinch which saw him twist the Savior's arm and then grab him in a headlock.

Chuck managed to push him in the ropes and received a shoulder tackle which didn't affect him at all. He invited the cowboy to try again which he did, only this time, Chuck avoided him with agile maneuvers, ending with Charles rolling.

Chuck then ran past him, leading the cowboy to avoid him with his own manoeuvers until Chuck rolled to stop and both men then marked a pause as the crowd cheered for them. Charles then scoffed and gave blows and slaps to Chuck's face.

This last one replied with blows of his own before headbutting the cowboy into a corner and charged at him, only to get pushed out on the apron. There, he grabbed and slammed Charles' head on the turnbuckle before launching himself for a Slingshot move which Charles countered with a Codebreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles pulled Chuck into a corner and gave him a few blows before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and hitting a clothesline that didn't knock him down but still did some damage. He ran in the ropes to follow with a running clothesline that did knock the big guy down this time.

Charles then pulled him into a corner again to hit a chop before backing off and charging for a corner clothesline. He tried to follow with another one, but Chuck rolled out of the way and knocked him down with two shoulder tackles before catching him with a Running Hurricanrana.

He then tossed him in a corner and hit a Body Avalanche followed by a big slap on the cowboy's chest which echoed through the whole arena and made him twitch in pain. As the crowd chanted: "One more time!", he followed with a second one that made the cowboy twitch in pain even more.

He then Irish Whipped the cowboy into the ropes and this last one hit a jumping forearm to his face which knocked him back into a corner. He charged and got pushed out on the apron from where he hit a step-up kick to the back of Chuck's head. He then got back in the ring and applied a Running Jumping Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Chuck rested in a corner, Charles charged and received a boot counter to the face. Chuck then sat up on the top turnbuckle where Charles gave him a step-up kick to the face which stunned him long enough for the cowboy to climb up and apply a Super Hurricanrana.

He then quickly climbed another turnbuckle and jumped to hit his opponent with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Growing impatient, Charles ran into the ropes and got caught by a Push-up Right Hand from Chuck who followed with a Burning Hammer Knee Strike and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CHUCK WOODS!"

Chuck rose his fist in victory and got joined by Chris Blake, Damian, and Shinji Honda came out to congratulate him.

"Chuck Woods just earned his very first solo victory in UCW since he joined the Pro Wrestling Saviors!" Joey exclaimed.

"I told you he could win; you owe me five dollars!" Bobby laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

TJ calmly walked out to positive reception as he got into the ring and pointed his hands like guns toward the crowd.

**(One Nation)**

"And his opponent, representing the CP9, from the Lands of Samoa, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay calmly walked out also to positive reception, ignoring the crowd, and getting into the ring where he pulled his towel in a corner and glared at TJ.

"Jay Samoa affirms that he conquered every wrestling federation he competed in except Ultra Cool Wrestling! He announcer a few nights ago that his conquest starts tonight by defeating former world champion TJ Skill!" Joey said.

As the ref called for the bell, both men went for a clinch which saw Jay quickly pushing TJ back. Deciding to use his brains over his brawns, TJ teasingly moved around Jay for a while before grabbing his leg. But it was futile as Jay easily pulled him back again with his boot alone.

TJ charged and got caught with a hip toss followed by a back body drop and then a leg sweep that made him fall face-first on the mat. Following this, TJ fought back with many strikes and kicks before trying to Irish Whip Jay in a corner, only to get reversed and hit with a Body Avalanche followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to the head.

Jay caught TJ with a snapmare followed by a chop to the back and tried to follow with a kick but TJ blocked it and applied a Dragon Leg Screw. As Jay rested against the ropes, TJ charged and got pushed out of the ring. Jay charged out into him with a Suicide Dive that knocked him on the other side of the security barricade.

As Jay attempted to grab him, TJ stunned him on the security barricade. He then jumped on it and went for a Phenomenal Forearm but Jay countered and slammed his head on the apron. As TJ stood on the apron and Jay got back in the ring, the latter delivered jabs to TJ's jaw before knocking him down with a Running Big Boot.

Seeing he wasn't getting back in the ring and the 20 count being nearly done, Jay got out, tossed TJ into the security barricade, and went for another Running Big Boot which TJ countered with a Discuss Lariat out of nowhere.

Once they were back in the ring, Jay attempted to fight back with blows before running in the ropes. TJ slipped past him, leapfrogged him, and ended with a dropkick to his face. He then pressed Jay's face against a middle rope until the ref made him stop before giving him blows in a corner.

Jay started fighting back with jabs until TJ hit his face and ran in the ropes to be caught with an Atomic Drop. Jay ran to follow with a Running Big Boot which TJ ducked and hit a Spinning Kick to his face, knocking him down, and following with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Jay started fighting back with jabs once more while TJ replied with chops. Eventually, young TJ ran in the ropes for a Springboard move which Jay countered with a German Suplex.

After resting for a bit, both men started trading blows - slow at first, then faster - until Jay got the upper hand and suddenly caught TJ with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He followed with a Running Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, TJ charged at Jay who caught him with a Scoop Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay got annoyed and grabbed TJ to lift him for a Powerbomb, only for the young man to escape and hit a Pele Kick to the top of his head. This stunned him long enough for TJ to sneak out on the apron and hit a Phenomenal Forearm to the back of his head and follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jay rested in a corner, TJ went for a Corner Jump Clothesline which Jay ducked and received a shoulder counter. TJ then jumped on the second turnbuckle for a Moonsault and tried to catch Jay with a Reverse DDT but Jay countered with a snapmare. TJ sneaked out on the apron from where he hit an elbow to Jay'S face before jumping back on the turnbuckle and finally caught Jay with a Moonsault Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ grabbed Jay and attempted to apply his Skill Clash which Jay countered into an impressive Death Valley Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As TJ rested against the ropes, Jay charged and got pushed out of the ring. TJ jumped above the top rope and into him with an impressive Shooting Star Press. He then brought him back in the ring and went for another Phenomenal Forearm.

However, Jay caught him on his shoulders and managed to land a Muscle Buster immediately followed by a Coquina Clutch. TJ quickly tapped out.

"Here's your winner, JAY SAMOA!"

The CP9 enforcer smirked viciously as he did the CP9 logo over the defeated TJ Skill.

"Jay Samoa defeated TJ at his own game just like Cipher said he would!" Joey exclaimed.

"Unbelievable move by Jay Samoa! This Muscle Buster and Coquina Clutch were absolutely vicious! Cipher wasn't kidding when he said Jay was done participating in pointless tag team matches and would become a real killer for UCW!" Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Cold Heart)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Atlanta, Georgia, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, "The Submission Demon" DAMIAN KING!"

Damian came out wearing a skull mask with black wrestling tights that also had skulls drawn on either side. Once inside the ring, he removed his mask to reveal his hairy face and glared.

**(Break)**

"And his opponent, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors and the UCW. U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The PWS leader got cheered as he made his way toward the ring with a smirk and swinging his barbwired baseball bat around. Once inside, he was forced to give it to the ref before removing his jacket and giving his belt to the ref.

"This is not a match for Blake's title, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said. "However, Chris said that Damian is better to impress him in this match if he wants to remain with the Pro Wrestling Saviors!"

Chris and Damian stared at each other with the leader offering his man a handshake which he accepted. However, as soon as the bell rang, Chris kicked him in the guts and clotheslined him down. He screamed: "I taught you not to trust anyone!" before running in the ropes and getting tossed out of the ring by Damian.

This last one ran and was going for a Top Con Hilo but changed his mind at the last second and flipped out on the apron before backflipping back in the ring and grinning at Chris. This last one grinned back before getting back in the ring.

Both men started trading blows until Chris got the upper hand and clotheslined Damian out of the ring, following outside to Irish Whip him into the security barricade. He then Side Slammed him onto the apron before bringing him back in the ring for a Walking Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris knocked Damian down with a lariat followed by a Standing Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris charged at Damian who leapfrogged him twice before hitting a dropkick to his face and followed with another one to his face as he was sitting down. After he got back up, Damian tried to kick Chris who caught up his foot, asked the ref to hold it for him, and Superkicked Damian's head.

As Damian rested in a corner, Chris charged into him with a Stinger Splash followed by a Leg Hook Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris lifted Damian on his shoulders for a Broken Barrier, but Damian escaped and landed on the apron. He attempted to hit Chris who blocked and stunned him on the top rope, causing him to fall outside.

Chris climbed a top turnbuckle and held Damian from the apron ina Hangman position until the ref forced him to stop. Chris laughed for a moment and Damian took his opportunity to catch him with a Cutter from the top turnbuckle all the way down to the outside floor.

After they both managed to get back in the ring before the 20 count, they started trading blows until Chris got the upper hand and went for a Discuss Lariat which Damian interrupted with a European Uppercut.

Chris replied with a headbutt to his head and then ran in the ropes to receive an elbow smash from Damian. This last one then ran in the ropes and received the same surprise from Chris. Both men glared at each other for a bit before Chris went for a clothesline which Damian countered with a Side Suplex.

After he got back up, Damian tried to clothesline Chris who caught him with a German Suplex. However, Damian landed on his feet and rested in a corner. Chris charged at him, received a boot counter to the face, and Damian then jumped on the second turnbuckle to catch Chris with a Moonsault transitioned into a Dragon Sleeper submission hold. However, Chris countered it with a suplex in the corner.

He then lifted Damian on his shoulders and applied a Broken Barrier (Attitude Adjustment) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chris was rather surprised that Damian kicked out of one of his finishing moves. He waited for Damian to get back up before going for a clothesline which he ducked, slipped out on the apron, and hit Chris with a Springboard Missile Dropkick. He then lifted him up to land a Fireman's Carry Cutter and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Damian climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault which Chris dodged, letting him crash on the mat. He then hit him with a devastating running clothesline that made him flip and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chris tried to finish it off with his Brother Andrew but Damian broke free and reversed it into his Dragon Sleeper submission hold. Chris fought to resist and Damian instead caught him with a Bridging Tiger Suplex.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Damian ran in the ropes and Chris almost caught him with a Brother Andrew out of nowhere, but Damian managed to escape at the last second and caught Chris with a Blackout transitioned into his Dragon Sleeper. He managed to hold Chris down long enough for him to run out of energy. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DAMIAN KING!"

Everybody was shocked that Damian actually defeated his leader. This last one stood up and stared at his man...before breaking out in a fit of laughter. He congratulated him before walking out of the ring.

"I-I'm dreaming, right? I can't believe that Damian King actually has won against his own leader!" Joey exclaimed.

"You're not dreaming; I see the same thing," Bobby pointed out. "I don't know if Chris Blake was impressed by him though; he only laughs when he's happy or amused."

"We'll have to see on the next episode of UCW Loaded to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

**(The Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd booed D.B. out of the building as he came out with a visibly unhappy look. However, he couldn't care less and simply got inside the ring where he pulled his towel in a corner and waited for his opponent.

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The King Of Beasts" KING CAESAR!"

The Monarchy's enforcer walked out to a huge reception. Normally, that would make him happy, but his mind was too focused on his opponent of the night. Stepping into the ring, he gave his belt to the ref while glaring at D.B. who did the same.

As soon as the ref called for the bell to start the match, D.B. charged to hit a boot to Caesar's face and followed with violent knee strikes and kicks everywhere. He then ran into the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle to Caesar which barely affected him.

He tried a second time and Caesar got pushed back in the ropes by the strength. D.B. leapfrogged the Lion, slipped past him, and then hit a dropkick to his face which knocked him down. The young dragon then clotheslined Caesar out of the rin before charging into him with an impressive Suicide Dive.

As Caesar was resting against the security barricade, D.B. started delivering kicks to his chest before bringing him on the apron. He tried to Powerbomb him there, but Caesar broke free and clotheslined him back inside the ring. There, he caught D.B. with a Sitout Side Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Caesar placed D.B.'s head on the apron and jumped on it with a leg drop before bringing him back in the ring and going for a Lion Bomb. However, D.B. pushed him back in a corner, headbutted him, and then went for a running corner dropkick which Caesar countered with a Discuss Lariat followed by an Argentine Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. tried fighting Caesar back with blows which barely affected Caesar and he gave blows in return. D.B. instead used chops and Caesar gave him a strong one that knocked him down. Caesar went for a Side Suplex but D.B. backflipped, got into a corner, and countered Caesar with a boot counter.

He then got on the apron where he hit a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to the Lion's head before climbing a turnbuckle and following with a Missile Dropkick. As Caesar rested in a corner, D.B. charged into him with two running corner dropkicks. As he went for a third one, Caesar hit a boot counter to his face.

D.B. tried to catch the Lion with an Exploder Suplex, but the King of Beasts broke free and elbow smashed his face. D.B. got really mad and started giving blows to Caesar who stroke his face in return, the two warriors trading blows and not holding them back.

D.B. eventually got the upper hand, giving violent elbow smashes to Caesar's head, and then caught him with an Exploder Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Caesar rested in a corner, D.B. delivered kicks to his chest before bringing him on the top turnbuckle for a Superplex that made the ring shake. However, Caesar slowly got up with a glare, as if that barely affected him.

D.B. started giving kicks to the Lion's chest but that seemed to piss him off more than anything else. Eventually, this last one replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of D.B.'s head. He ran in the ropes to follow with a clothesline which D.B. interrupted with a Roundhouse Kick to his head, stunning him out.

He followed with a German Suplex which apparently didn't affect Caesar and the Lion went for a clothesline which D.B. interrupted with a big clothesline of his own and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. grabbed Caesar's foot to apply an Ankle Lock submission hold. Caesar groaned in pain but eventually made it to the rope and forced the break. He retreated outside the ring and D.B. got on the apron to go for a Penalty Kick. However, Caesar blocked his leg and then lifted him for a Leg Hook Suplex on the outside floor.

Caesar then lifted D.B. on his shoulders and Powerbombed him into the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Caesar climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped onto D.B. with a Frog Splash followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Caesar brought D.B. on a top turnbuckle to go for a Superplex, but D.B. delivered elbow strikes to his head and followed with a Roundhouse Kick. This stunned him long enough for D.B. to sneak behind the Lion and apply an impressive Dragon Suplex from the top turnbuckle all the way down to the mat and followed with the pin.

D.B. immediately applied the Ankle Lock submission hold and, while it made him suffer a lot, Caesar still managed to reach for the ropes and force the break a second time. As Caesar kneeled, D.B. delivered kicks to his chest (the crowd chanting YES! every time).

However, this only made the Lion look pissed off and stand up while glaring at D.B. The young dragon had enough and grabbed Caesar's head before delivering quick kicks to it. Caesar replied with a series of jabs to D.B.'s jaw. D.B. broke free and started delivering kicks to Caesar's chest.

As D.B. tried to turn around and run in the ropes, Caesar caught his waist from behind and applied his Chimaera-Plex (German Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex, followed by a Tiger Suplex), the last one behind a bridge for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As D.B. was on his knees, Caesar hit a Jumping Savate Kick to his face followed by his Brooklyn Blast (Fireman's Carry into a Jackhammer/ Keith Lee's Ground Zero) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar immediately caught D.B. in his King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with bodyscissors). While it was painful, D.B. managed to put a foot on the rope and force the break. D.B. retreated out on the apron and Caesar followed to attempt to Powerbomb him on it, but D.B. broke free and Roundhouse Kicked his head, causing him to fall back-first on the apron.

D.B. then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped onto the Lion with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. As Caesar rolled back in the ring, D.B. followed with another one and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Caesar rested in a corner, D.B. hit him with five running corner dropkicks before running in the ropes and hitting a clothesline that made Caesar flip. He followed with another Exploder Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. passed a thumb on his throat before going for a Roundhouse Kick to the kneeling Caesar's head. however, this last one blocked it and D.B. had to hit an Enzuigiri to his head instead. He gave blows to the Lion's head before Spin Kicking his stomach and going for a Roundhouse Kick to his head.

However, Caesar ducked and hit a Roaring Elbow to D.B.'s face. He then Powerbombed him in a corner and D.B. Spin Kicked Caesar to the face. The King Of Beasts replied with a big clothesline that made D.B. flip.

He then went for his Lion Bomb which D.B. escaped from and caught him in his Cattle Mutilation submission hold. Caesar suffered a lot but eventually managed to reverse the hold into his King's Clutch submission hold in return. However, D.B. managed to reverse it into a pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. charged for his Running High Knee which Caesar interrupted with a knee strike to D.B.'s face. He then hit a Roaring Elbow in the same spot before lifting him up for his Lion Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Nobody could believe that D.B. kicked out of Caesar's finisher. At this point, everyone was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Getting impatient, Caesar locked D.B. into his King's Clutch once again. As it seemed the challenger would pass out, D.B. reversed it into his Cattle Mutilation submission hold. Refusing to give up, Caesar managed to break free with his raw strength.

Not letting him rest, D.B. hit a Running High Knee to Caesar's head before he could stand up and followed with the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Caesar immediately kicked out and stood up, glaring at D.B. in anger. He pushed a lion roar and D.B. Roundhouse Kicked the side of his head which stunned him long enough for D.B. to follow with a second Running High Knee and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The arena exploded.

"Here's your winner and the new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

As the ref brought its title belt to him, D.B. smirked viciously while the crowd booed and tossed trash at him.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?!" Joey asked.

"I'll tell you what happened: the King of Beasts got defeated by D.B. Dragon who now holds the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship!" Bobby said.

"I can't believe it! It shocked me so much that I spat my soda!"

"I understand, Joey, I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

The Chamber Of Horrors cage was lowered down around the ring for the main event.

**(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

"The following contest is a Chamber Of Horrors Match to get a world title shot in the future! Introducing entrant number 1, representing the CP9, from Death Valley, CIPHER!"

As the song kicked in and the crowd clapped their hands to the rhythm, Cipher came out with a white towel on his shoulders and calmly walked over to the cage. Once inside, he waited for the part of the song to arrive and the whole arena shouted it at unison: "KAZE NI NAWE!" He then smirked and got into his cell.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the dead...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

**(Let Me Fight)**

"Entrant number 2, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the cage before putting his towel in a corner and getting into the second cell.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"Entrant number 3, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

Zack came out to cheers and took a few selfies with fans along the entrance ramp before getting into the cage and entering the third cell.

**(Made In China)**

"Entrant number 4, from Brooklyn, New York, KAVZ!"

Kavz came out to positive reception and showcased some moves before entering the cage and entering the fourth and final cell.

**(World's Elite)**

"Entrant number 5, from Paris, France, "The World's Elite" CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the cage where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too. He gave all that to the ref before waiting for his opponent.

**(Dark Rising)**

"And introducing the final entrant! From Tokyo, Japan, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered as the young junior heavyweight came out and calmly walked into the ring where he removed his PWS jacket and tossed it away. The referees closed the cage's door behind them, leaving Shinji alone in the ring with France, and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men locked in a clinch which saw France pushing Shinji in a corner. After the ref broke them apart, France chopped Shinji's chest. The PWS replied by grabbing France, tossed him out in the steel section of the cage, and pretended to go for a Suicide Dive, only to change his mind at the last second and take a pose in the middle of the ring.

France got back in the ring and got kicked in the guts by Shinji who Irish Whipped him in the ropes, got reversed, and then caught with an arm drag from France. This last one then knocked Shinji down with a forearm smash followed by a dropkick.

France attempted to Irish Whip Shinji in a corner, but got reversed, and hit a boot counter to the Jr. Heavyweight Champion. He then grabbed his arm, twisted it, climbed the top rope, and then performed a Corkscrew Arm Drag.

Both men then started trading kicks before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to each other's head simultaneously, knocking each other down. At the same time, the countdown ended and the cell to open was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kavz's!

Kavz quickly exited his cell and waited for both Shinji and France to turn around before surprising them with a Springboard Diving Moonsault from the outside. As both France and Shinji kneeled down, Kavz started kicking their chest at the turn before Shinji ended up blocking and chopping his chest.

He then Irish Whipped him in a corner and charged to receive a Superkick to the face which knocked him down. Kavz then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped on Shinji with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

He then grabbed France and brought him on a top turnbuckle in hopes of going for a Superplex, but France pushed him down. He then jumped down on him with a Diving Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France grabbed Kavz and tossed him toward the ropes where he bounced to hit a Disaster Kick to his face. Kavz then followed with a Flip Kick to the top of France's head before the next countdown ended. The cell to open was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Zack Peterson's!

Rushing outside of his cell and into the ring, Zack ducked a clothesline from Kavz and caught him with a Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of the head. As Zack got in a corner, France charged at him and receive a double knee counter followed by a Missile Dropkick.

Zack posed for the fans who cheered and then hit France in a corner before hitting him with his Algonquin Boot and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack went for his Ontario Ride on France who pushed him up and chopped his chest. He then ran in the ropes and received a dropkick from Zack who backflipped and followed with a clothesline. He then turned his attention to Kavz who rested in the ropes and caught Zack with a Dragon Sleeper in the ropes which lasted until the next countdown ended.

The cell to open was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Cipher's!

The CP9 leader rushed out and got to Shinji Honda. smirking, he gave him a few slaps before delivering jabs with the strength only an MMA fighter could posses. Eventually, he Irish Whipped him in the ropes and caught him with a back body drop.

France suddenly charged at him and received a Big Boot that caused him to flip. He then grabbed France's arm and applied a Hanging Armbar in the ropes, causing the World's Elite to scream out in pain.

Zack suddenly hit a boot to Cipher's head to make him let go and the two started trading blows. Eventually, Cipher caught Zack in a sleeper hold that lasted a few seconds before he started tossing him against the cage's wall multiple times. He even trapped his leg between the chains and stomped on it repeatedly, making Zack scream in pain.

However, the final countdown then ended and Chicken Crab's cell opened. Cipher looked at the cell door opening in surprise as Crab glared at him. He then rushed out and started brawling with Cipher, grabbing and slamming his head into the other cell's door and against the cage's wall.

Crab then got into the ring and delivered jabs to Shinji until he got him into a corner and started charging into him with running elbow smashes from everywhere. He then caught him with a German Suplex and followed with one for France and for Kavz too.

Zack came and started delivering elbows to Crab's head until this last one decided to lift him up on his shoulders for a Fireman's Carry Roll and jumped on a second turnbuckle for a Diving moonsault from there and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

While nobody watched, Cipher was being given a steel chair from between the ring and the cage by none other than Jay Samoa. Grinning, Cipher slammed the weapon into the unexpecting Chicken Crab's back, making him scream in pain. The CP9 leader then locked him into a sleeper hold that lasted until Crab got tired. Cipher applied a Gotch-Style Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Chicken Crab has been eliminated!"

All the arena started booing loudly while Crab looked perfectly shocked and disappointed. He could only walk out of the cage, turning to look at the match with a sad look while the audience told him words of sympathy before he left.

Cipher smirked in satisfaction at what he did before turning his attention to Kavz. He swung his chair at him, but Kavz ducked and Superkicked him in the face through the steel chair. This gave Shinji the chance to follow with a Dark Rising on the CP9 leader itself followed by a Diving Elbow Drop from Zack who climbed a top turnbuckle. He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Cipher has been eliminated!"

As Cipher left, France kicked Shinji and went for an Elevated Powerbomb which the champ escaped. He then kicked France in the guts back and applied a Rope-aided Tornado DDT. As France sat in a corner, Shinji hit a Corner-aided Dropkick and then locked him up into a Modified Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold.

However, before France could tap out, Kavz came from behind and locked Shinji in his Dragon Sleeper submission hold. Zack eventually joined to apply an Armbar onto Shinji and France caught hi right leg into a Heel Hook. Trapped into three different submissions, Shinji had no choice but to tap out.

"Shinji Honda has been eliminated!"

As Shinji left the cage, France suddenly caught Kavz from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Kavz has been eliminated!"

Kavz looked perfectly shocked but decided to leave with his dignity intact nonetheless. This left only Classic France and Zack Peterson in the match. The two stared at each other and smiled. They exchanged a bump-fist before backing away from each other. The crowd was chanting: "Let's go, Classic/Let's go, Zack!"

The two men walked around in circles before locking in a clinch and struggling until Zack pushed France into the ropes. The ref forced the break and Zack offered a bump-fist to the World's Elite who accepted yet again.

They locked into another clinch which saw Zack catching France with a headlock before getting pushed with the ropes and knocking France down with a shoulder tackle. He then ran in the ropes and France slipped on the mat to duck him before going for a leapfrog, but Zack dropkicked him in the stomach while he was in mid-air.

Upon getting back up, France slapped Zack in the face and Roundhouse Kicked his chest before running in the ropes. Zack leapfrogged him before rolling back and pushing him up with his feet which made him flip and land hard on his back.

As France retreated outside the ring, Zack charged for a Suicide Dive feinted into a Handspring Moonsault and took a pose. France chuckled at him and was about to enter the ring, only for Zack to knock him back down with a baseball slide between the ropes.

He then jumped out on him with a Springboard Plancha before bringing him back in the ring to hit a few chops to his chest and Irish Whipping him in the ropes. France ducked a clothesline before catching Zack with a Running Hurricanrana followed by a Spin Kick to the face.

As Zack rested in a corner, France hit him with a chop followed by a snapmare and a big Shining Wizard in the face. He taunted Zack who went for a Roundhouse Kick, only for DJ to block and kick the back of his other leg. France lifted Zack and applied an Elevated Powerbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

France was surprised that zack kicked out of his finisher. He then decided to climb up one of the cells and went for his Frog Splash. However, Zack rolled out of the way, letting him crash hard. As both men rested, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After both men got back up, they started trading blows - slowly at first, then faster - until France got the upper hand and ran in the ropes for Zack to catch him with a C4. He immediately followed with his Parry Sound Express and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

The arena exploded in cheers as Zack looked completely shocked. After recovering from what happened, he screamed in joy and exited the cage to celebrate with the fans. France came to see him and offered his congratulations.

"Oh my gosh! Someone slap me awake! Zack won the Chamber Of Horror Matches and is now guaranteed to a future world title shot!" Joey beamed in excitation.

"This is so beautiful! Our little Zack has gone a long way from being a jobber to a tag team and secondary champion, and now on his way to becoming a world champion!" Bobby said emotionally.

"I agree; he's truly inspiring. That was UCW Halloween Rampage, aldies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
